Captive Treats
by DarkEveyHallow
Summary: SUMMARY! Its been six years .:everyone here likes this number for some reason:. since Pudding last saw Tart, still unable to get him out of her head, but when he returns, what he has changed into causes her to hate him...or will she love him even more?
1. Chapter 1 : Normal Chocolate Day

!SUMMARY! ------ Its been six years since she last saw tart, still unable to get him out of her head, but when he returns, what he has changed into causes her to hate him...or will she love him even more? (yes...I do realize I'm quite the horrible summarizer.) 

Evey: **runs around the readers in circles** "this is my first fan fiction so please R&R. I would like some pointers on how to make my writing better so that I may be as good as I possibly can and reach my goal of becoming a famous author."

Tart: **crosses his arms in front of his chest and leans back against the wall** "Shuddap, no one wants to hear what you want...they just want to read what's going to happen to me and Pudding."

Evey: **continues to babble on about nothing but stops running because she fears she will runs out of breath before she gets it all out**

Tart: **throws arms in the air and bellows**, "GOD!...Do you ever shut up!"

Evey: **...cries...**

* * *

Walking home from work alone had become a normal thing for her even before she and the other Mew Mews had defeated the aliens. She had memorized every tree, every pebble on the ground in which she walked. This was the time given to her to think for when she got home, monkeys hit the fan. Her brothers and sisters were out of wack most of the time and she had to be the one to deal with them.

Ever since she had finished her business as super girl, Ryou continues to support her and her financial issues and even had an apartment set up in his name for her to use. She guessed he felt bad about forcing "save the entire planet" on her. She was grateful but sometimes it eased her mind to know that she was still working at the cafe and earning it to some degree.

She looked up at the sky with her big brown eyes and sighed as the wind picked up around her and blew into her face, causing her now waist-length blonde hair to flow artfully around her.

"I wonder...,"She let her words trail off in the cold night air as she turned on her heels around the corner of the street and headed for her apartment. She climbed the worn down stairs and unlocked the door. As she opened the door she turned on the lights and quietly shut it behind her, hoping not to make her presence be known to her siblings.

She threw off her long, winter trench coat and plopped down in a seat at the dinner table, staring at the plate of food that was left out for her. She touched the food and grimaced.

"It's cold." She whispered then got up and turned off the main room's light as she walked towards her bedroom, not even bothering to pick up and dispose of the plate of offerings left by her siblings.

As she walked down the hall she opened up every room and checked on her resting brothers and sisters. There were three rooms total. Her two sisters were on the right side of the hall, her two brothers on the left, and hers in the middle.

Her siblings had chosen this arrangement, even thought she gladly stated that she could sleep on the couch in the front room. All they had done then was shake their heads and drag her off to that room, telling her that if they had gotten scared, they could just rush to the center room and crawl in bed with her. They said that they would have a place that they felt safe if she were in it and was easy accessible. She had hesitantly taken the room but she had come to love it and thanked them in her head for urging her to take it and earn her own privacy.

As she flipped on the light to her room, she walked around without even paying attention. Everything was subconsciously set in her mind.

The wooden bookshelves and desk were placed almost right where you walk in, only leaving enough room for the door to swing open and hit the wall to cause an unwanted dent in the dark yellow, almost tan walls. Her bed, draped in brown sheets and a yellow comforter set, was placed against the wall in which the doorframe was and.

A window faced across from that, leaving a view of the apartment complex's lake that you weren't supposed to swim in even though she knew her siblings did. They did a lot of weird stuff just like she did before she turned sixteen.

She approached the vanity mirror and dresser standing beside the window and stared at the person that was supposedly her reflection. She didn't look that much different. Her eyes were the same brown. Very open, expressive, and excited. Her hair was the same color and only grew out her hair to her waist because she felt like a part of her would be missing if it weren't there. She had only grown less than a foot, thinking that something in the DNA transfer had somehow messed up how her growth progressed.

As she stared at her reflection, her thoughts wandered to how Tart would look right now and how he would act and dress and cry and laugh. She let her hand drift towards the table and set her hand on the tin box that had been sitting on the top of the dresser for six years, only coming off to get candy replacements in when the others went bad.

She fought back the tears that were now forming in her eyes as she walked over to the light switch and turned them off. Hopping into bed, she curled up in a tight ball and waited for sleep to take her childhood memories away.

* * *

Evey: so?...how'd you like it? **turns to face pudding**

Pudding: I loved it!

Tart: **has been left out of this chapter and is now sad**

Evey: **continues to ignore him without even realizing she is as she continued to ramble on about the first chapter being up and readable by the public**

Pudding:** nods her head, totally agreeing with her**

Tart:** goes psycho and debates whether he should kill Evey or not**

Evey:** recognizes the look on his face and runs like hell** "UNTIL NEXT TIME!" ( Evey is me...just in case you people are getting confused since I am talking in the third person...)


	2. Chapter 2 : Candy Surprise!

Evey: **runs around in circles, causing dirt clouds to form behind her as the friction increases** "Number two is up and hot off the press!"

Tart: "Not Another One!" **kicks the wall, making a huge hole appear in the room divider then punches in another part of the wall with his fist. Looks up at Evey and Pudding who were both staring at him like he were crazy**

Evey and Pudding: **are both silent, hoping that the Mad man doesn't notice that they are now hiding under the kitchen table and looking around paranoid**

Tart: **sees them but doesn't comment**

Evey: **breaks the silence** "anyways...so back to the story..."

CHAPTER TWO

The morning sunlight from the window across the room poured in and surrounded her as she lay still asleep on the bed. Her eyes suddenly pop open as the sound of her siblings going at it come into her ears and ring in her mind.

Rolling over to the other side of her bed, she reaches for the alarm clock on her dresser and turn it to face her. 9:20am. As she literally tumbled out of the bed, sheets wrapped around her ankles, she crawled towards the door to peak out and see what damage her siblings have done to the house at this early hour.

She peered around the door but saw nothing, Untangling her feet from the mound of bed covers she slipped out of her bedroom and down the hall to the main room. There, she was jumped from both sides and tackled to the ground by two familiar faces and two others were standing above her, a disappointed look on their faces.

"Why didn't you eat the yummy food we left out for you?" The smallest girl said as she stood only a few feet away from Pudding.

"Yeah. We saved some especially for you to eat." The older of the boys that were sitting on her back as she lay on her stomach.

Pudding sniffed in the scent of the carpet that her face was being rubbed into then replied unconvincingly, "I wasn't hungry." She attempted to lift her head from the ground and look around at the swarm of children that were surrounding her. At least there were only four of them and not twenty or something huge like that.

Both boys seeing her discomfort gently got off of her and outstretched their hands in order to help her up. She shrugged them off and pulled herself up to face down on the kids.

"Hey. I have to go to work soon so..." Pudding began but was suddenly interrupted by the other girl.

"You're always gone at work these days."

"And you leave me to take care of everyone else." The oldest boy said as if she didn't realize that already.

Pudding sighed as she headed back to her room. Upon reaching the door, she turned to face her siblings. "I realize that. How else are we going to continue living here and able to eat for once if I don't?" Before they could answer she turned the door knob and shut it after her.

After changing into a brown tank top and jean shorts, she exited her room and slipped out of the apartment without her bothers and sisters knowing. This was because they would follow her like every other time she had let them know she was leaving.

Stepping out into the sun, she crossed the street and made it to the cafe in about ten minutes. By then she was late again and Ryou started to chew her out before she even got in the door.

"where the hell have you been?" Ryou asked furiously as Pudding briskly walked into the parking lot of Cafe Mew Mew.

Pudding bowed apologetically and groaned inwardly as Ryou began his speech on tardiness and how it isn't accepted in the real world. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, an inch wide section of hair falling down at both sides of her face.

Ryou stopped talking after a while, finally realizing that Pudding had heard this speech about a million times and wasn't really listening. As he turned to leave, Pudding rattled off his words in her head, telling herself to work harder.

She always thought to herself pushing herself was the only way to get things done, still not realizing that she had met her highest long ago and that all of this striving on getting better and going further was at her disadvantage.

Scooting along slowly, she made her way to the cafe, entered the pink and yellow door with the "Open" sign on it, and walked to the back room with a bounce in her step that made it look like she was happy and lively. She changed into her maid outfit and slid out the door to the back room, coming into the Kitchen that was behind the already crowded Cafe.

She was soon handed a tray with two Mocha Coffees on them and was whispered the table number in which it belonged. She trudged out of the Kitchen and glided carefully to the table, making sure not to drop even the slightest bit of the customer's drinks.

Setting the dinks down on the table top smoothly, she didn't even bother to see who she was serving, only asking out of habit, "Is that all you would like or may I get you something else?" Pudding slowly lifted her gaze from her notepad that was used to take orders on when she heard no type of response.

She jumped when she laid her almond eyes on Aoyama-kun and Ichigo and gasped for air, thinking to herself she was going to hyperventilate.

"Hey Pudding." Aoyama-kun stated brotherly. Pudding, still in shock, didn't reply, her gaze completely focused on who was behind them.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

Tart: "Damn it...I wasn't in this one either!" **glares at Evey with contempt**

Evey: **shivers with fear as she continues to hide under the table with fear. glances at Pudding for a second then pushes her out in front of her to calm tart down**.

Pudding: "..."

Tart:** looks love struck**

Evey: **clasps hands together** "Awe...how cute..."

**_Please R&R...I would like some pointers on how to make this better...even though I pretty much have everything planned out..._**


	3. Chapter 3: I Spy Lolly People

Evey: **bows in gratitude to those who replied** "I'm keeping the chapters coming as fast as I can for you who read them. I'm trying to write a chapter every night but have found it quite hard to keep up with."

Tart: **breaks away from the pudding-love trance** "this story is stupid so far..."

Pudding: "I think its great." **gives tart a warning look**

Tart: **mutters under his breath** "well that's just because you have been in almost every paragraph..."

Evey and Pudding: **cries...**

CHAPTER THREE

After her state of shock from seeing what looked like an older version of Tart, A very hot tart, with the same red hair now pulled back into a ponytail and the eyes still as penetrating as before he left to go back to his world, she realized her mouth was hanging open nearly down to the floor. She closed her mouth with such suddenness that she bit her tongue. Hard.

"Na No Da!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, closing her eyes from the sudden throbbing in her mouth. She had currently outgrown that phrase and only used it when she was in great distress.

She heard table chairs squeak and a couple of voices but only recognized them when she opened her tear-filled eyes. Ichigo and Aoyama-kun were both by her side, asking her what had happened. She shrugged them off and glances around the cafe for that red-haired alien.

Her heart suddenly dropped in her chest as her legs gave way and she collapsed to the ground, hands trembling and stomach in tight enough knots that even the butterflies couldn't get in.

At this time, Ryou came out of the management office doors and walked over to the now sitting Pudding. "What are you doing down there?"

Pudding looked up at him with emotionless eyes and responded. "...collecting the dirt..."

Ryou just stared at her with his golden eyes then waved an unconcerned hand at her and simply said, "Get back to work. I'm not paying you to sit around and collect dirt like Mint."

Pudding bowed as much as she could without shoving her nose straight into the tile floor, trying to show how sorry she was. "Yes, Sir." She replied with more energy than she felt but still wanting to push herself to the limit, she jumped up from the ground and started bustling around: taking orders, filling them, and taking tips.

She dragged herself around like this all day, working so much that her vision of Tart soon faded from the front of her mind, but was still there to look back on when she got home. As the day soon turned to dusk, more and more people left and the hours slowly ticked by, showing her just how much she really hated this.

Muscles numb and fingers worked raw to the bone, she headed home on the same path she had taken everyday since she became infused with monkey DNA. As she continued to stroll down the sidewalk, her mind drifted to other things, allowing her once again, time to think.

Looking back on it, she blushed at how she reacted to seeing Tart again for the first time in years. After all, he abandoned her right? He said he would come back soon, but he lied...he hadn't come back at all since that day.

She began to kick a rock as far as she could down the street then, when she reached it again, she kicked it harder and watched it sail further through the night sky and land on the concrete in front of her. "I can't believe I have that damned candy jar..."

As she turned the last corner to her house she heard a rustling of leaves behind her. Turning around curiously, she glances around the outside perimeter, noticing a pile of fallen, yet still fairly green leaves on the ground.

She walks closer to the tree, questioning it as if she would get an answer from it. "I didn't know it was fall already, big tree. Did you change the seasons on me while I was at work?" She tilts her head to the side as she rests a hand on the tree as if searching for its pulse.

"I couldn't have changed the season on you while you were at work, if I were following you ever since you left home."

END OF CHAPTER THREE

Evey:** stops timer** "BAM!...Done and in record time...mwahahaha!"

Tart: **looks at Evey with one eyebrow raised and a complete dumbstruck look on his face**

**Evey: stares right back **"Don't be giving me that look...you were in it...sort of..."

Pudding:** dies of laughter from the two that seem to be getting along so well**

**__**

**_Please R&R...I would like some pointers on how to make this better...even though I pretty much have everything planned out..._**


	4. Chapter 4: Twizler Twist

Evey: **bows once again for those leaving her reviews** "Thank you once again for reviewing and telling me what I need to work on. I have altered the character's personalities so they fit into the story's theme, so...yeah...I'm sorry if they aren't to your liking."

Tart: **snickers as she tries to explain why Pudding isn't as loving towards her siblings**

Evey : **scowls and thinks about hanging Tart from the ceiling fan by his toes**

Pudding: **shrugs about the conclusions drawn about her**

Evey: **feels bad and cries**

CHAPTER FOUR

"I couldn't have changed the season on you while you were at work, if I were following you ever since you left home."

Those words rang through her head over and over again, by the same, smooth voice. She stood there with a concentrated look on her face as if she were trying to decode a computer system. Soon her head whipped up to see where the voice was coming from.

Looking up to see the guy she spotted earlier at the cafe, she brought her legs to a crouch, her hands also ready to strike any moment if the man's intention was not a pleasant "hello. How are you?" She called this her defensive position. She had used this many times in the Mew Mew battles, why the sudden it clicked in her mind, she didn't know.

"Easy. Easy. God, Pudding. Calm down." The branches seemed to say when it was really her stalker.

"How can I when an old pervert watches me constantly through my whole day? Better yet, an old fart who most likely watches me through my window as I change." She stated that more than asked and regretted her tone as she heard the leaves rustling above her head.

Dropping from the branches and landing in a crouch, then pulling himself until he was artfully poised against the tree he stated, "Just because I watch you through the day doesn't mean I watch you change. I'm not as nasty or old as you seem to think. You must not remember me the same way I remember you."

Pudding stood there and stared at him, one eye brow up in a questioning look, causing him to burst out laughing from amusement.

"Oh well. There will be plenty of time to remind you whom I am." He said as he glided towards her and slung her over his shoulder, her hands automatically pressing against his back to push herself away from him.

"If you don't let me go, I will scream." She dared

He snickered at this then responded quickly, "Go right ahead. There is a force field, extending thirty feet around us in every direction. It is all right. Scream. I assure you that no one will hear you and you will not disturb their sleep."

Pudding screamed as loud as she could, a high pitch shriek soon following, just to see if she could damage his ears. It obviously didn't work because he continued right on with his laughing. She bet it was because of her failed attempt at deafening him so he couldn't hear her cuss him out.

She groaned inwardly then sighed as his laughter filled the bubble in which he said they were in. She knew they were in it too, otherwise at least two or three people would have stuck their heads out of the window to see what was up at this hour of the night.

She had to admit, his laughter was starting to irritate her and soon she gave up on the whole "escape while you can" thing and relaxed on his elbow.

Facing his ear she moved her hand to pick up a couple of strands of hair. She yanked on them and watched them fall to the floor. She did this repeatedly even after she had heard his snickering slowly die.

He jerked his head to the shoulder in which pudding was being carried on, looking completely relaxed and said calmly, "Is there something wrong?"

Pudding inhaled a large breath then let it escape, blowing her breath out in the direction of his neck and watching him shiver in response to the cool breeze. "Just bored. Why didn't you bring me a coloring book or something to do?"

Bluntly, he whispered, "I wasn't expecting your capture to be this easy."

Appalled, pudding's mouth hung open, then she shut it quickly and began pounding on the man's back with closed fists and kicking wherever she could even though she couldn't see anything that was happening on that side.

She hated being man handled as she was at the moment and she then made a vow to get payback on the son of a bitch that was kidnapping a sixteen year old.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

Evey: **sighs **"yeah...this one chapter per night isn't working...too much school work...maybe every other day I will write another chapter...hmmm..."

Tart: **eats leaves that had fallen on the ground from the tree** "munch, crunch, chew, chew, swallow. Repeat"

Pudding and Evey: **look at Tart with disgust and confusion**

Tart: **idolizes earth and its delicacies** "On my planet, leaves only grow from Bumble Bee hives...and we don't have bumble bees." **worships leaves**

Evey: "...okay..."


	5. Chapter 5: Candy Captured

Evey:** pulling out a sign from behind her back, she reads out what it says** "WELCOME TO CHAPTER FIVE!" **giggles and rolls around on the floor from uncontrollable laug**hter

Tart and Pudding: **stare at her**

Evey: **continues to act stupid**

Tart: **walks away and soon returns with a white straight jacket** "We'll take you to somewhere in which you can find help for your idiotic disease

Evey: **gets carted off to the mental institution**

CHAPTER FIVE

The kicking and screaming had ended hours ago and she began to take in the details of where she what she was passing, just in case she could escape this old pervert's grasp.

As if sensing her ideas, the man began to squeeze tighter as if to hold her down. She sighed loudly and was given his response of his chuckle again. She covered her ears, not wanting to hear the obvious fun that he was getting out of this.

He suddenly dropped her on the ground which was when she realized she had been carried into a building. Oh yeah. Now she was steamed. She pushed herself against the wall behind her and stared up at the man, her eyes squinted.

She jumped back with realization and hit her head on the wall. Rubbing it gently to ease the pain, she glanced back around or the one who brought her here, wishing to confirm her suspicions. She found him in the opposite corner, almost magically pulling a chair out of the wall.

Studying him closely, she thought it clearly now. Yes. This was the Tart she had had a crush on for almost six years now, yet at the moment she could feel the attraction start to slip away as she remembered how she came to be here. She scowled. This got Tart's attention and he walked smoothly over to her. Once standing in front of her, he squatted on his hind legs and touched her cheek with one of his fingers.

"What's the matter, Pudding. Do you still not recognize me?" He questioned in a sweet tone.

"I know bloody well who you are. I'm just upset that you would manhandle me and drag me off to this dump." She retorted, crossing her arms over her chest in a pout.

He smiled at that, which wasn't an unpleasant one, she noted. Catching her stare at him he stated bluntly, "Its for the new mission that I have come up with, so don't get your hopes high in thinking I actually came to this crap-shoot just to visit you."

Pudding swallowed back tears then said in a calm manner without the flutter in her voice that showed she was upset, "Just make certain that my siblings aren't harmed in any way."

"give me one reason not to..." Tart smirked, still running a finger down her cheek.

"I will cooperate in every way possible." She offered.

She could tell he was thinking about it but was surprised when he laughed and ran the same hand that was on her cheek, through his hair. "I will leave them undisturbed until I need to in drastic measures. Does that suit you?"

She stared at him with cold eyes, knowing damn well what he meant. Knowing that this was the best deal she could probably strike with Tart on this matter is what made her cave in and nod in agreement.

He then stood up and muttered "Good." Walking back towards the chair, he watched her out of the corner of his eye. Probably to see her reaction to his backside, she snickered to herself.

He sat down on the once empty chair and propped his legs up on the table, making a small "clunk" as they settled there. She glanced around the room, calculating her chance of escape. Her gaze returned to Tart who was sitting in the chair as if her were king. She realized too that he was watching her closely. This frightened her, having the sudden thought that he could sense she was thinking and planning on how she was going to get away.

She pulled her eyes away from his and set her sight on the dark violet wall in front of her. She got comfortable in a position against the wall and was almost asleep, for she had a long day even before she got monkey-napped, when suddenly someone, who looked oddly familiar, came bustling through the door in which she had entered from before.

She stared at him as he walked towards the very comfortable looking Tart. She seethed in reminder that Tart had found no fault in kidnapping her and at least giving her the satisfaction that the most important things in her life would not be hurt.

"Taruto." The familiar character said in urgency.

He had already stood up and was making his way towards the other alien. Pudding had seen him shoot out of his chair when the man had first entered. His reaction startled her and made her wonder.

"I sent word out to you as soon as I had her captive. The messenger should have arrived to tell you and should have brought you here." Tart said with confidence.

"Where does it look like I am at the moment?" The forest-green haired alien smirked.

"I meant that you should have made it here before me. Where were you that was so important? Or have you simply forgot that I now own you and could have your head if I so pleased?" Arrogantly tart smiled then flicked his eyes to Pudding and back to the other man.

"...Kish?...Is that you?" Pudding asked in a somber tone.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

Evey: o.O...cliffhanger...mwahahaha...

Pudding:** is confused**

Tart: ...I am King...

Evey and Pudding: **stare at Tart with humor in their eyes**

Pudding: **snickers then bursts out with laughter and rolls around on the ground, not being able to keep it in**

Evey: "Like hell are the king...I'm the one writing this story and I could change it whenever I want..."

Tart: **sticks knife under Evey's throat and dares her to step forward** "Just keep it how it is and no one will get hurt..."

Evey: **...cries...**


	6. Chapter 6: Sugar Parched Past

Evey: **dugs a tunnel through the one of the padded walls of the psychiatric ward in which she was brought with a spoon that was handed to her at feeding time**

Tart: **walks out the front door whistling happily and feeling like he had done a good deed**

Evey: **chews through the barbed wire fencing around the garden of the hospital and runs after Tart silently, her weapon of choice (spoon) in her hand**

Tart: **meets up with Pudding and walks towards the park. Sits down on bench, not suspecting a thing**

Evey: **Jumps out of a bush and holds Tart by his neck at the tip of her spoon. Laughs maniacally** "This is for making me cry so much!"

Pudding: **attempts to pull the spoon away and calm Evey down**

Tart: **can't help but wonder why the doctors did not do their jobs**

CHAPTER SIX

Darting her eyes from Tart, to Kish and back to Tart again, waiting for the answer to her question. She knew the answer. She could tell by the look Tart was giving Kish at the exact moment. It was as if he was daring him to respond and tell the truth about it.

Arm fidgeting, Kish stepped forward, his hand outstretched just like she had seen him do to Ichigo many times before, "Yes. Its a pleasure to be in your presence once again." He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it while staring up at her with bright blue eyes.

Pudding's eyes shifted towards Tart just in time to see his left eye twitch before he turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

Realizing that Kish's wandering eyes were still on her and that she had just been abandoned by the one person she trusted to protect her, she stepped away and backed up against the wall.

She let her muscles relax and she slumped, collapsing to the floor. Hand over her heart to catch her breathing, she looked back up at Kish and watched as he sat down beside her and stared up at the ceiling. She noted this as she watched him stare up at nothing.

"No one thought that Tart would be the leader on this mission." He began. "We didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late. Not even Pai suspected he was up to something from the very beginning."

He paused and set his hands behind his head so that he could lean back without putting pressure on his skull. "At first and during the whole while it took for the for the first mission, he appeared timid and shy. Those traits he portrayed then were the exact opposite from any other child on our planet. He blamed it on his mother. He said that she was too aggressive and harmful to him. Stupidly, we took his word for it and offered him our sympathy. Pai and I both believed he was quiet and observant by nature when he was really just analyzing us."

Gasping silently, Pudding started to hyperventilate. She barely caught Kish's last words, "He fooled both of us," as she tried to regain her heartbeat.

Turning to face him, she said with a cover-up smile plastered on her face, "And how did he become your master? Everything you've told me explains the sudden personality change, but not how he came to be in charge of you."

Pudding could tell that he was at a loss for words. About to urge him on, she stopped ubruptly when footsteps could be heard outside, yet very close, to the door. She was soon staring at the door and almost groaned when the subject of their conversation entered again, ordering Kish out. "Get out."

"But I did nothing to harm her." Kish protested and stood up to get on eye level with Tart. Pudding shot up off the ground as well and waited for this exchanging of words to be over with. She didn't like where the current subject in choice was leading to.

Tart shifted uncomfortably and then aggressively retorted, "And telling her some bullshit lies will not come to slap her in the face later on?"

"Depends on who is doing the slapping."

Tart seemed to be disturbed by this and began to circle around the room, hands on hip and obviously trying to blow off steam. He then walked back to the where the pair were standing and dragged Kish out the door. He stalked for a couple of feet and then yanked Kish forward, causing him to stumble when he was let go.

Watching from the door, Pudding began to run towards the opposite wall when Tart started to strut back. She was hoping at the time that she could slip out the door and escape. When she had peered her head out, she realized that there wasn't many places she could run to in that short period of time and hide.

Remembering all of this, she forgot her step and started to fall forward. In an attempt to protect herself, she covered her face with her arm. When the collision she expected didn't happen, she moved her arms back to her sides. Her heart jumped five beats ahead, surprised to feel another's arms wrapped around her waist, attempting to support her.

Pudding panicked and peeled at the fingers that her holding her in place. The arms suddenly disappeared and she was, yet again, falling. She turned in midair long enough to catch Tart's devious smile before she placed her arms over her head and bent backwards.

Setting her hands on the ground, she pushed up on one foot and swung her other leg over her and landing it on the floor beside her hands, completing a back walkover. She then stood up on both feet, her fists clenching and body positioned into her fighting stance.

Seeing Tart's humored eyes, she let her fists unfold and swing down to her nips. As soon as she relaxed, the red-haired alien burst out with laughter.

She turned away from him and leaned forward, her head resting on the wall. Oh yes. She was aggravated. Hearing him laugh at her uneasiness pissed her off so bad that she wanted to cry and roll over in a pit of nails. Sensing that he was still shaking with laughter, she sighed and faced back around to see the lighthearted gleam in his eyes.

Pudding squinted her eyes into an angry pout. He stopped laughing after a while but still chuckled every once in a while as he walked towards the desk in which his feet were previously resting on. She heard a jingle of chains and froze, expecting the worse. He turned around and placed the source of the jingle behind his back and glided back to her. The jingle hadn't sounded again, so it was only natural that Pudding felt safe enough to tilt her head away.

At least that was what she thought. She regretted it when she heard a metal latch clamp shut and felt a heavy weight pulling down on her neck.

END OF CHAPTER SIX

Evey: **sits down beside Pudding on the bench, giving Tart evil glances at every chance she gets. Turns back to face the readers. Looks around innocently** "I didn't kill him yet."

Tart: **waves hands in the air** "oh...like I'm really scared..."

Evey: "I actually wrote this chapter during the free time in classes. It took me forever because I had to write it on paper and then retype it on here." **kills distractions**

**_Please not that I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew...although I hope to someday own a Barnes and Noble so I can walk in and out with books as I please..._**


	7. Chapter 7: Gummy Chained

Evey: **got yelled at by her teacher today because she was working on her story** "...oh yeah...I was pissed..." **complains about her problems to people she doesn't even know**

Tart: **stares blankly at her** "...WE DON'T CARE.."

Evey:** tears well up in her eyes and she punches Tart in the face out of reflexes. wipes the tears away and points and laughs at Tart-the-fallen-one**

Pudding: **helps Tart stand and sighs** "You two are never going to be friends. Why do I even try?"

Tart: "because you are the only one that has hope for saving this world..."

Evey: **brings clenched fists under her chin in a defensive poise** "That's right...we're mortal enemies."

Pudding: **shakes her head and pulls back the curtain to introduce the next chapter** "R&R please."

CHAPTER SEVEN

Staring down at the metal-clamp collar that was now attached around her neck, she frowned. It even has a hook on it. She could tell this wasn't a good news flash for her. Looking back up at Tart, she scowled at his satisfied grin.

"I'm a monkey. Not a puppy." She stated arrogantly while shifting her hips so she was in a relaxed state of being.

"Ahh. So I was right about the previous alter on your DNA being permanent." Pudding's eye twitched as he said this. Thinking back on it, Ryou had told them to pretend they lost their powers, just in case there was an incident like this one. Where the aliens would come back and try to take over the earth again. Either Ryou is right about everything, or he is a psychic.

Distracted for a bit on her own thoughts, she suddenly remembered where she was and heard Tart repeat almost exactly what was going through her mind, besides the part about Ryou being a psychic.

"I knew you still had the Monkey. When Ryou denied it, I started to get curious and had to see for myself if it were true." He had started pacing the room again.

Pudding had problems following where he was for he kept moving back and forth. She was starting to get dizzy and decided on getting his attention by jumping up and down and smacking her head against the wall.

"First off, Having monkey DNA implanted in you is not considered a disease. At least it doesn't where I stand." She said in a quiet tone, head throbbing from smashing it into the wall. "Second is..." She cut that question short. About to blurt out her thoughts and ask if that was the only reason she was brought here, she thought better of it. Instead, she asked, "And why the hell do I have to wear this collar?"

"You're the one who said that you would cooperate and do what I said. Or was I mistaking you for someone who actually lives up to their promises?"

Pudding gave a very unladylike snort, "I didn't say I would be your slave."

"Prisoner." Tart corrected. He walked back to the table and scooped up a long, metal-link chain and carried it over to where Pudding was standing. Clamping his hand around the tip of the chain, he dropped the rest of it to the floor.

She stepped back and casually leaned against the wall. "What are you going to do with those? Chain me up too? In case you haven't realized, I'm already imprisoned in this purple-room hell!" She said that louder than even she expected so she wasn't surprised when Tart lunged forward and hovered over her.

He was too close for her comfort and when he clasped the chain to the hook on her collar, she looked up and met his stare with defiant eyes. She spat out the fist thing that came to her mind, once again, thinking with her mouth instead of her head. "You're despicable."

Tart slid his grasp down the length of the chain and tugged forward, chuckling as Pudding's body fell into his outstretched arms. Pudding blushed furiously and, placing her hands on his chest, tried to push away. She continued to try and push away until he stopped laughing and leaned down, whispering in her ear, "You're so funny. And not to mention blunt."

She was on the verge of saying a really mean comeback when Kish came bustling through the door and she was thrown to the floor. Falling back, she landed on her elbows and stared up at the person who pushed her down. Tart was looking at Kish, hands in his pockets and acting like nothing had happened. Pudding scowled at this then looked at the one who interrupted them.

Kish was waving a piece of paper in the air, a teeth-flashing smile plastered on his face. She could tell he was happy. If only she could read the letter.

Almost as soon as she thought that, Kish piped up in a cheerful tone that made her want to throw-up, "The ransom letter has already come for her. They want her back. Great news, eh?"

She ran up to Kish and started reaching out for the letter, trying to snatch it away. She caught it and pushed away from him so she could read it then started running. Someone grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. She came into collision with Tart's body and she stared up at him. He looked down with a knowing smile and pried her fingers from the letter, still staring down at her.

He let her go when he had the note in his hand. Slowly drawing his eyes over every word he thought to himself how to make this compromise work for his benefit. He smiled a devious smile and chuckled to himself.

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

Evey: **scans over the chapter** "that poor damned wall. Its getting leaned on a lot of times. hmmm...I wonder...do walls fade?"

Tart: **stares at you then watches Pudding attempt to fly out of a tree where a birds nest was located. He wasn't sure if it was still there because pudding was in that line of view, but he was pretty sure the birds are the ones who dared her to fly**

Pudding: **Leaps off the branch and freefalls downward towards Evey and Tart. Smashes into Evey and lands on her, smiling that she didn't accidentally kill herself**

Evey: **is squished**

Tart: **laughs his head off and wipes a tear from his eye**

Pudding: **still smiles brightly and thanks the Monkey Lord of Bananas that she didn't die**

Evey: **can't breathe**


	8. Chapter 8: Yellow Jello Road

Evey: **Gets up as fast as she can when Pudding's weight finally got pulled off her by Musa** "Thanks bunches."** huggles**

Pudding: **begins to cry** "Are you calling me fat?"

Evey: **looks around innocently** "No...I just meant that you are about the same size as me and were therefore, crushing me..."

Pudding: **sniffles back tears then starts to talk to Evey about the upcoming chapter**

Evey: **Sighs then heaves her shoulders up** "I was really tired when I wrote this, so please do not get angry with me if it (excuse my French) is shitty."

Pudding: **pats Evey on the back** "It is okay...I understand...I was pretty tired when I was got kidnapped" **continues to talk about random stuff**

Tart; **Is appalled by Pudding for insinuating that the only reason she got captured was because she was tired. stares at the two girls who manage to continue to talk non-stop. Clears his throat and introduces the next chapter** "Enjoy."

CHAPTER EIGHT

Being dragged from the room and down the sidewalk outside the building, Pudding was not a happy camper. In frustration, she plopped down and sat cross-legged, staring up at Tart who was still trying to drag her by the leash even though she was clearly sitting on the prickly concrete.

He snarled something under his breath and slowly traced the leash's path back to Pudding. Glaring down at her, he tugged on the end of the leash. It wasn't a hard pull, but is was definitely telling her to get up and walk.

Looking for an excuse, she started rubbing her left ankle in small circles and made a face that caused her to look as if she were wounded. "My heels hurt from you dragging me that whole way." She explained when his face showed he was confused. Or was it concern? She pondered on that for a bit then shook her head and returned to the real world.

Placing his arms under her legs and behind her back, Tart scooped her up and carried her to a tree on the side of the cement, dropping her in the shadow of it. Sitting down beside her, he pulled one knee up to his chest and left the other leg to lay flat on the floor. Leaning forward with one arm resting on his knee, he said in a fake commanding voice, "We shall rest here for a while." Then, switching over to a corrective and scowling tone, he added, "But if you hadn't been resisting and digging your heels into the ground, your feet wouldn't be sore. It would have made taking a walk more easy for the both of us."

Pudding let he eyes drift around the sky, trying to act like she wasn't paying attention. Eyes still roaming the clouds, she said, "Well if you would release me and let me go on my own, there would be no need to drag me and put strain on your probably weak arms."

He shot her a mean glance and she returned it, then smiled. She laughed to herself. He didn't look weak and he wasn't but she had won the mind battle this time. Or so she thought. Tart had begun to chuckle and started twisting the chain links of the leash in his hand, almost as if he knew what she was thinking.

She shuddered at the thought of him being able to read her mind. He smiled mischievously and wrapped the chain around his hand, ensuring himself that she could not escape even if she tried. Pudding then realized that she had not won the argument for he was in charge of her. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let go of the leash.

Discouraged, she sighed relaxed against the trunk of the tree. Plucking the surrounding area clean of grass and rolling them around in her hands into clumps of grass and dirt, she threw them in Tart's general direction. He seemed like he didn't care until one hit him in the face.

He glanced up at her then threw one back. They went back and forth like this for a while until Pudding got up the courage to stuff mud down his shirt. After shaking his shirt free of dirt he yanked hard on the leash, causing her to go flying towards him. Falling into his arms she struggled to get free, then hearing Tart's laugh, she began to laugh also. Both stood up at the same time and walked side by side towards the cafe.

As they neared the cafe; small crashing noises, Ryou's booming and scolding voice, and muffled shrieks could be hear. In attempt to run ahead and check out the cause of Ryou's complaining and miscellaneous scream, she was yanked backwards by the restraint of the chain and leash, landing sprawled on the cold ground.

Moaning as she rolled on the ground to pick herself up, she mumbled under her breath, "Why have I been so clumsy lately?"

Kneeling down beside her and placing a finger under her chin to lift it up so he could look into her eyes, he said simply, "It's the stress."

Helping her rise, they both slowly walked towards the cafe against their will. Gliding up the stairs in front of Pudding, Tart knocked on the cafe door then entered. Looking around intensively, he studied the framing and choice of paint color. The pale peach and pink matched the chandeliers and total composure of the building. It made him wonder who chose the composure of the cafe's look.

Watching as Ryou entered the room, Tart pulled on the chain, causing Pudding to fall into his arms once again, only this time she felt like she was being used. Looking up at Tart, she saw his possessive look and finally realized the tightness of his arms around her. She snickered, knowing he thought Ryou had something to do with the way she was acting towards him.

She looked back towards Ryou, noticing his hostile look and laughed even more under her breath. She was laughing so hard, she could barely breathe. Knowing Tart would take the current choice of face Ryou had on as a jealous look, she smiled.

Catching her rueful smile, Ryou shifted his weight uncomfortably and leaned against the doorframe in which he just entered the room from. "So you decided to come. I suppose that I am to believe that you are in charge of the aliens? I highly doubt that's true."

The smirk showing through in his voice, he said with confidence, "You'd better get used to that fact because I also happen to be the new high court on my planet as well. Not acknowledging the fact that will get you in the same position Pai and Kish are in. Under my power."

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT

Evey: "BUM bum BUM. What a dramatic ending for the chapter."** laughs loudly and dancing oddly to the tune of a random victory melody**

Pudding and Tart: **stare at her with one eyebrow raised, trying to figure out what she is doing**

Evey: **continues to dance, spinning in circles and leaping through the air like the little ballerina she is**

Pudding: **joins in on the dancing. Juggling fire and bowling pins, she twirls around and does flips in the air**

Tart: **makes fun of them behind their backs**

Evey: **stops dancing and stares at Tart with furious eyes** "Shut up with all the rumors. This chapter was a bitch to write because of the simple fact I was trying to write it in next to no time at all, okay?"


	9. Chapter 9: Fruit RollUp Ransom

Evey: "...you have no idea how tired I am. I haven't been getting very good sleep lately and I fear it is affecting my writing." **starts to cry**

Pudding:** runs up to her and huggles** "I'm sorry."

Tart: **doesn't care**

Evey: **is angry at Tart for his lack of love towards other people. Turns to face Musa, a smile gleaming prettily on her face**. "Yes...I really loved ballet...but I've always had really weak ankles, so it made it harder...after a while I quit...I was in in before I moved to my current residence.." **groans to herself** "I hated it when I'd come home from a ballet practice or recital with bloodied toes."

Tart: **still doesn't care and covers Evey's mouth with duct tape**

Evey: **attempts to scream through it** "you ass"

Pudding: **trying to stop the fight before it really begins, she clears her throat and introduces the next chapter **"AND HERE GOES!!!"

CHAPTER NINE

Smiling ruefully at the now stunned Ryou, he held Pudding tighter, showing that he wasn't going to let go without the bargain set in place. "So what are you willing to give up in order to get beloved Pudding back?" Pudding blushed slightly at his choice for words and all became quiet. It seemed like a matter of who could go longest while standing their ground. Pudding didn't like this.

Stepping out from behind the maroon curtains that were lining the back window, Ichigo stared at the group that had seemed so angry and futile towards each other and suddenly come to be at a loss for words. No one had noticed she was there, they were too busy glaring at each other with a look that says, "I'll kill you."

Scooting towards the back room where Pudding's siblings were currently being held, she debated all the way whether to let them out or not. They had been worried sick about her not coming home when she was supposed to that night. Peering around the door, she snuck a couple of glances at the sound asleep children that were curled up together, obviously showing the sibling love needed in times of peril.

Slowly easing out of the doorway, Pudding saw her slip away. She wondered why Ichigo wouldn't help her out. Thinking it had to do with her not trying hard enough at work, she got discouraged. She had tried her best. Honest. She would just have to work harder when she got away from Tart. How was she to get away from him?

She began to think about ways of escape, every one coming to the fact that she didn't want to leave him. Not listening to a single word that was being said between Ryou and Tart, Pudding was finally jerked back to reality when a harsh tug on her collar came and yanked at her neck.

"Forget it" She heard Tart say in a selfish manner. "That is way too under priced for the one Mew Mew needed at the time." Looking up in confusion at Tart, he smiled down sheepishly, trying to play off like he didn't just blurt out some important information.

Glancing from Tart to Ryou and back to Tart again, she was finally able to get something out of Ryou, "Since you were not mature enough when you gained your powers, they increase every minute after you come of age." He explained. Then turning back to face Tart with and accusing glare he said, "And Tart knew that all along from the very beginning. Turning in that information to his High Court, along with a lot of other useful information and tips, they granted him much. "

Blurting out before she could stop herself, she said, "At least I was captured for a reason then. I don't have to worry about Tart liking me or not liking me, because it doesn't matter." Her eyes shift from side to side, not believing what she just said. She looked at Tart. His expression seemed pained, but she didn't care. She knew the real reason he had acted so nice to her. I was to get to her heart so that he could use her for the power source she was and then dump her on some street side corner.

Stepping towards her as if he understood her thoughts, he said, "Its not like that."

Moving back with his every step towards her, she retorts bravely, "The hell it is."

Staring down at her, he sighs and begins to wrap the chain around his hand, causing it to get shorter and shorter with every turn of his wrist. Not realizing she had done so, she turned on her heel to face the front door and opening it before Lettuce could. Pudding didn't know how she did it, but she thought it was pretty damn cool.

Watching as Lettuce walked towards the silent group a couple of steps before realizing they were there. Stopping suddenly, Lettuce caused whatever was behind her to slam into her back and fall to the ground. The person behind Lettuce screamed and Pudding automatically recognized the voice.

Knowing she couldn't run to Lettuce's side and help the fallen girl due to the length of the chain that Tart had shortened, she stood there beside Tart and stared. Lettuce knelt beside the girl apologizing many times, "I am so sorry Mint. I was just startled by..." She let her words trail off and stood up while helping the flustered, blue-haired girl to her feet and stepping away silently so that she might understand why she stopped.

Mint gaped at the way of linking between Tart and Pudding. Staring directly at the collar around Pudding's neck, she took note that Tart was obviously the one in charge. Facing Ryou, a questioning look on her usually scowling face, she saw him sigh in relief. Almost as if their entrance had saved him from something he didn't want to happen or didn't wish to explain.

Lettuce moved next to Ryou and he placed a possessive arm around her shoulders. Still not used to it, she blushed but asked the question that had bothered her since she froze in the doorway. "Why is Pudding in chains?"

Stepping forward and folding her arms across her chest, Mint put in her two sense as well, letting all she was thinking spill out. "And why is the alien back? I though we beat their sorry, terrestrial asses."

Pudding grinned at Mint's choice of words, but glancing up at Tart, she noticed clearly that he wasn't. In fact, it looked like he was going to blow up and breathe fire. She heard Ryou's voice and only started to listen when she realized it was about her situation.

Pointing to Tart, Ryou stated with a smug look plastered on his face, "The bastard kidnapped Pudding, causing her siblings to come crying to me and be underfoot all day when there is work to be done. And on top of that, he is now demanding a ransom."

"Just give him whatever he wants. My siblings need me and I do not wish to be used as a tool." Pudding said softly, not even daring to see to response Tart made, who was looking at her with hurt.

Ryou stared at her with intense eyes, telling her he was sorry. "...I can't very well give him the planet to save only you..."

END OF CHAPTER NINE

Evey: "o.O...long chapter..." **runs around the place with a hand puppet that looks like a princess. Makes the puppet head bang and wave at random people on the streets** "heh heh. aren't I cute?"

Pudding: **wants one too**

Evey: **scuttles away with the hand puppet before Pudding can snatch it from her. Makes the Princess puppet hike up her pink skirts and pretend to run as well**

Tart: **grabs the puppet from Evey's hands and cuts off its head, laughing as the white stuffing comes out**

Evey and Pudding:** cries, tears streaming down both of their faces** "poor dolly."

(**_I really did this at school today...except I named the puppet Eggplant and the teacher was the one who took it away and cut off its head with scissors in front of the whole class...I was depressed...)_**

**_(oh yeah...I don't own TMM...or Fruit Roll-Ups for that matter...If I did...the pictures on the rollups would be of anime characters like Pudding and Tart)_**


	10. Chapter 10: Mixed Cafe Concoction

Evey: "AGHH...I haven't added anything for a while!!" **runs around in circles from depression**.

Pudding and Tart: **sit happily, not even noticing poor Evey's psychological ne**eds

Evey: **gets all sad and mopes around the house, throwing tantrums over random events and things. Flings herself on the couch and cries**

Pudding: **finally notices that Evey is having an emotional break down and leaves Tart's side to tend to Evey's inner wounds** "It's okay Evey. You're here to narrate this chapter. So hop to it."

Tart: **stares at Pudding in disbelief** "I can't believe she left me to see if Evey was okay."

Evey: **spots Tart's distress from afar and makes a funny face, sticking out her tongue and pulling down the bottom of her eye with her pointing finger** "Nanny Nanny boo boo."

Pudding: **shakes her head and looks back at the viewers, introducing the chapter** "Read read read read read!!!!"

CHAPTER TEN

Pudding blinked. She looked dumbstruck for a moment then, without warning, she stomped her feet, turned her body towards Tart, and yelled a refusal. "Na No Da! That's not fair. Ryou does not have the world to give. How could you request that?"

She watched as he stared down at her and they caught each other's gaze. She shivered by the emotion she saw there. It looked like eyes of anger mixed with...love? It made her do a double take but then she remembered her question. "Answer it."

He rose his chin a little and continued to glare down at her with his fierce eyes, telling her that he wasn't going to let it slip anytime soon. "Answer what?"

Beginning to loose her cool, Pudding took two deep breaths before continuing. "The questions I just asked, you lack wit."

Tart's eyes narrowed at being called stupid, but instead of saying it, he reversed the question. "I do not remember you asking anything worth answering. Please restate the question and I will see if it is worth my time to answer it." He smiled sweetly. It was something Pudding never thought that she would see.

She yelled her well known words once again, "NA No Da!" She then looked around the room at hearing the sound of footsteps stampeding towards them. Knowing who it was, she stepped forwards and opened her arms wide, expecting her siblings to run into them.

Soon enough, four small figures moved down the hall at top speed, tackling Pudding and pulling Tart down on top of them from the strain on the leash. It took him a while to figure out what had just happened but after a bit, he pulled himself off of Pudding. Giving her a half-hearted smile, he let go of the leash and stepped on it, still keeping her under his power.

Staring up at Tart, Pudding pouted her lips and huffed, "Damn it. I'm not going to run away with these kids holding me down."

He smirked then started to chuckle in a deep, soothing tone. "I doubt that you can't escape. You've got the Monkey."

"Hey sister? What does "the Monkey" mean." Her younger brother asked slowly as if trying to understand what it meant while he asked.

Pudding's eyes shifted from Ryou to Tart and down to her siblings. "Umm...," she began.

Tart burst out with laughter and braced himself against a chair, holding himself up. "The Monkey is a disease in which you slowly turn into a monkey, little by little." Tart managed to get out in between gasps for breath.

He was kidding and Pudding could tell that, but she still blushed brightly from the embarrassment and anger that rose up in her. She slowly rose from the ground but still had to look up at Tart. Being short wasn't helping to increase the fierce look. In fact, Pudding thought it lessened it. "You are a jerk."

"And you need to learn the consequences of personal space." Tart replied, then bent down and kissed her so fast that she hadn't noticed he did so until Mint and Lettuce started shrieking. She stood there shocked, paralyzed and staring into his smiling face. Turning to face her siblings who were piled together on the floor, her eyes widened at their expressions. All with their mouths wide open and not believing what they saw.

She faced Tart again with a vengeful look, eye twitching. "You ass," was all she managed to get out before tackling him to the ground. Before she could hit him, he caught her hand and pulled her in for another kiss, licking his lips afterwards. She screamed in his face. A high pitch sound that could crack a window and maybe a couple of ear drums.

She aimed to hit him again but was pulled off him by two strong pairs of hands. Tart was still holding onto the leash so they couldn't pull her very far. He started laughing as he stood up to tower over Pudding.

She looked up at him, then slide sideways as her younger sister jolted towards Tart to save the day. Pudding did not know how she knew it was coming and did not know why she moved out of the way before something happened.

Her sister had the palms of her hands against Tart's stomach in attempt to push him away from pudding. Her face was turning red from the strain but Tart continued to stand and stared down at her helpless form. Picking her up gently by the underarms, he held her up so that her head was at his eye level and her feet were dangling freely in the air. "And what are you doing, young lady?", he asked in a mellow voice.

"Let me go, you meany-head!", her sister screamed before leaning forward to bite him on the arm.

Tart yelled out in pain, followed closely by, "Dammit!" He then set her on the floor carefully and examined the bite mark while the little girl ran to hide behind her other three siblings. Tart looked up with a flustered look, then chuckled as he said, "She made me bleed. You've obviously taught them something, Pudding."

Pudding gave him her best innocent and pretty smile before responding. "Only to defend themselves from people like you."

Tart bent down and picked up the leash, jingling it to hear the chain links clashing. "A lot of good that did in the end, right?" He returned the smile and saw Pudding's scowl before facing Ryou. His smile faded. "So. Have we come to terms?"

Ryou's eye twitched as if he wanted to save Pudding but couldn't for the sake of their planet. He really didn't want to make this decision. "I...", he managed to get out before Pudding's feet started to raise off the ground.

"I do not wish to be sold, bought, or promised. It's my life.", She stated clearly as her eyes began to dilate.

END OF CHAPTER TEN

Evey: "HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN!!! I was meaning to have this chapter done on Halloween so that the people who don't go trick-or-treating had something to do...but I went trick-or-treating myself...tee hee...I got lots of candy...yummy...not like I'm going to end up eating it...My parents will most likely eat all of it...but I don't care...I'm not a big fan of sugary stuff..."

Tart: **stares at her procrastination** "You lazy bum...just when things were getting good, you stop for a LONG period of time and leave me and Pudding in the Cafe to ransom her!"

Pudding: "...I feel like I'm being used in the story..." **cries**

Evey: **huggles her and pets her head like she was a dog** "Its okay...I promise."


	11. Chapter 11: Cinnimon Twists

Evey:** runs around in circles from stress** "I am SO sorry I haven't been updating. I got grounded from the computer because my grades were dropping. I got them back up though, so now I can type once again."

Tart: **stares at her angrily** "Holy shit! It took you forever...I've been waiting for a month or two."

Evey: **begins to cry from his ungrateful words spoken **"AT LEAST I DID WRITE A STORY ABOUT YOU TWO..."

Pudding: **glares at Tart** "I'm upset about her not updating, but I never yelled at her...I'll kill you Tart...just watch..."

Tart: **sticks his tongue out at her** "You will not."

Pudding: "You just think I won't." **she lunges forwards and tackles him to the ground, then she gets up and runs away**

Evey: smiles happily "I love it when couples fight." **notices Tart's evil eyes on her and rushes to the beginning of the chapter** "ANYWAYS!!!...ENJOY!!!"

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Pudding's monkey tail and ears popped out as she rose higher and higher into the air. The chain snapped, breaking not from the distance between the two people, but from the power emanating from Pudding.

Tart glared at Ryou. "She is changing before she was scheduled to. Why is that?"

Ryou stumbled backwards as Tart caught him off guard with the one question he was hoping no one would think of asking. Ryou seemingly fumbled for words then looked Tart in the eyes and stammered reassuringly, "Must be happening because of all of the stress."

Charging towards him, Tart soon stood face to face with Ryou. "You know what is going on. I can smell the lie right when it came through your teeth." Grabbing Ryou by the front of his shirt he slammed him against the wall and shook him a little. "Now tell me. Everything."

Glancing around the room, he sighed as he saw no escape other than telling him. Struggling to get free, he was soon dropped and fell to the floor. Looking up at Tart from the tiled ground, Ryou shrugged, "When I had first put the DNA in the girls, I had expected all of them to have already matured, I made a mistake on which people would get them and Pudding became one of them. She was still only ten so the DNA took another course in her un-grownup body."

He stopped to look up at the hovering Pudding. Tart kicked him gently, urging him to continue. Still staring at Pudding, he said slowly as if he didn't want to say it at all, "It made her...unique. My charts said that she was to change after she matured and after she gained the power from that, she was to continue gaining power if she was under serious pressure. I had thought that with the extra work I put on her, she would have cracked before you came back. In fact I was almost certain she would. Something inside her kept her from doing so."

Ryou stood up swiftly and walked casually over to the table in which Lettuce was standing with her mouth dropped from shock. Wrapping his arm over her shoulders, he glared at the spot he was sitting in only moments before. "I am guessing she was either happy or upset about you chaining her down. I'm going with angry by looking at what she did to that damned leash of yours." He grinned wickedly at the broken chains comment he had just made. "She's like the little sister I never had, I would have come to you and hurt you myself if she hadn't gotten the leash off by herself."

Ryou glanced up at Pudding's hovering body and shifted uncomfortably before he looked back at Tart. "Or maybe her reason for disowning to chain was to protect you from me."

Tart smirked, "Older brothers don't connive against their little sister's future." Moving underneath pudding, he stared up at her. He noted that her body was twitching, more than likely from the pain that came with the transformation. She soon stopped moving altogether and Tart panicked. He flew up to her, letting the breeze move his hair so that it flapped before he tackled her to the ground. Pinning her wrists to the floor with his hands so that she couldn't fight him when she woke up, he sighed with relief as her eyes started to flutter open.

He looked into her eyes, but saw only confusion. She started speaking but it was in such a soft voice, that he was forced to lean closer to her just to hear, "Why are you on top of me?"

He grinned and released her. They both stood up to face everyone in the room. Tart had forgotten that there were people in the cafe with them, but he covered his shocked expression with a proud smirk, obviously thinking he had conquered Pudding's feelings.

Ichigo, Mint, Ryou, Lettuce, and all of Pudding's siblings were gaping at Pudding's transformation. Her hair was now longer than it was before and was almost sweeping the floor. It was the same dark blonde but her eyes were now a burnt sienna brown instead of her original warm chocolate ones. Her outfit was transformed as well. Her battle outfit was brown instead of yellow and the lining was now a pale yellow lace instead of brown.

Her siblings of course, were staring at her for another reason. They had never seen her, much less known that she was a Mew Mew.

Pudding glanced around at all of the astonished faces then shifted her gaze up to Tart. Her burning eyes showed confusion so he simply pointed to her abdomen. Her head fell to look down at where his fingers were pointing and a gasp escaped her lips.

Pudding's head shot back up and her frightened expression faced Tart's grin. She didn't know what was going on and she didn't know about the transformation that had just happened in her body. And the grin that Tart had on his face, made her legs quiver beneath her. Her eyes widened when Tart grabbed her by the waist and slung her over his shoulder.

He nodded appreciatively to Ryou and smiled ruefully as he let his thoughts tumble out of his mouth. "Thanks for helping me get her transformation to happen sooner. I will be sure to pray that when we capture this world and you are moved to ours, at least you get to eat."

Weak from her transformation that she didn't seem to remember anything of, she hung over Tart's should like a piece of prize meat, too tired to fight back. Her body rocked and swayed with Tart's determined steps and her eyes watered as she heard her siblings cry out her name. She could almost hear the pounding tears she knew they had to be screaming and she tried to block that out by concentrating on how the hell this happened and what the hell happened to herself in the process.

She felt the cold air kissing her exposed legs and let her eyes drift shut, holding the tears back and falling asleep in the process.

END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN

Evey: **bows again for the inconvenience she caused for not updating** "I know that a lot of you have been waiting for this next chapter for a long time and I am terribly sorry."

Tart:** folds his arms across his chest and pouts** "Yeah you better be...I wanted to know what happens later on in my life in this fan fiction.

Evey: . "I'm sorry. And I realize that I sound like I am making excuses for my absenece, but I seriously had a 48 percent in Algebra 2...and dad was angry...so I lost my computer privaleges"


	12. Chapter 12: Clam Shelled Ship

Evey: **she smiles happily as she runs around the house, excited due to the fact that it is almost Christmas**

Tart and Pudding: **tilt their heads to the side, wondering what the hell she is doing**

Evey: **wraps herself up in Wrapping Paper and sticks a bow on her head. Wobbles around like a penguin because the paper is wrapped tightly around her legs**

Tart:** grins evilly and sticks out his leg, tripping Evey**

Evey: **falls to the ground and rolls all over, trying to get back up. After about thirty minutes of this, she decides that she can't and just lays there, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression**

Pudding: **walks over to Evey and offers out a hand, trying to pull her up but yelps in pain as Evey bites her on the hand and starts laughing maniacall**y "...what the hell?..."

Tart: **quirks an eyebrow at Evey's awkward behavior. Drags Pudding to the front of the chapter to introduce it** "...uh...we'll try to figure out what is wrong with her while you read the next chapter...Enjoy..."

CHAPTER TWELVE

Tart carried the one-hundred pounds of dead weight over his shoulder and he made his way back to the abandoned building that they were residing in before. He climbed up the fire escape ladder that was attached to the side of the building, careful not to hurt Pudding on the way up. He bent his legs and kneeled on the roof. Shifting Pudding so that she was pressed against his front, he hugged her tightly and then laid her down.

Moving away from her body, he walked soundlessly to the side of the roof. Propping his leg up on the ledge, he places on hand on his knee, the other was left to rubbing his nose in thought. He ran the same hand through his hair, then let it fall to his side, slapping his leg in the process. He ignored the stinging pain of the slap and continued to search the sky for Pai's transportation unit.

His ears perked up at the sound of a gasping breath and he whipped his body around to set his gaze on Pudding. She sat up and looked around, confused, dazed, and paler than usual. Spotting Tart, she asked, "Where am I?"

He pointed to the sky with his index finger. "We're waiting for transportation to come and take up away."

"I asked where we are, not what were we doing here." She said simply, urging him with a face that told him he'd better tell her.

He shrugged. "On a roof."

Satisfied that she got the answer from him, she pulled herself up from the ground and brushed past Tart's shoulder as she waltzed over to the ledge. Turning her head to face him with a somber expression, she asked, "Where are you taking me?"

Taken aback by her question and the sudden change in her attitude, Tart stared at her with comforting eyes, trying to soothe her with just a look. "To my planet. It will only be for a little while, then we will come back. I promise."

Pudding's eyes squinted in anger. "I don't trust your word anymore, I shouldn't have from the beginning."

Tart raised an eyebrow at her and stepped forward to pull her away from the ledge. He didn't know why it concerned him that she was so close to the edge, but he continued to step forward out of instinct. "I have never lied to you. Not once."

As if sensing what Tart feared and was trying to prevent, Pudding stepped up onto the ledge and crossed her arms over her chest. "You have kept things from me and that is what matters."

Tart began to panic. "I can't tell you everything, Pudding." Taking one last, long stride, his hand clasped around her wrist and he yanked on it. Pulling her forward and off the ledge, she tumbled into Tart's chest.

Twisting and turning in Tart's arms to get away, she sighed then stopped trying after realizing it was useless. "But those secrets you kept from me were about me. I think I should have been allowed to know."

He held her there in his arms for a moment. She had won the verbal argument and that stunned him. Maybe a new physical power wasn't all that she gained. He rubbed his cheek against the top of her head and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't think that you would want to know that your life was going to change for the worst. I won't keep anything from you again, okay?"

He felt Pudding's smile of approval and for some reason, his heart warmed. he grabbed Pudding's chin and lifted it up so that he could see her smile. Leaning his face down to hers, their lips barely touched when he heard a familiar cackle. He dropped his hand from Pudding's chin and let his arm fall from around her waist. Stepping back swiftly, he put his hands in the air, trying to act innocent.

The laughter faded and Kish's voice soon appeared behind him. "I saw that, lover boy. Don't try to play off like you weren't about to kiss her."

Tart turned around slowly and faced Kish square in the eyes. "Where is the ships?" he asked, daring Kish to continue mocking him. The laugher erupted again and Kish collapsed to the ground, rolling around and chuckling. After a minute or two, Tart started to glare at Kish and he finally got the hint. Kish sat up and stared at Pudding for a moment before pointing in the opposite direction. "...Thanks..."

Taking Pudding's upper arm into his grasp, he pulled her towards the ship, ignoring her protests and the sound of her feet stumbling. Turning the corner, he barely glanced up at the ship that had been his home away from home for most of his life. Pudding on the other hand, gasped and quit fighting. The sight of it marveled her. It was at least the size of a one story, fourteen-thousand square foot house and she wondered what kind of cloaking device they had used to get past the view of humans. A house-sized spaceship, hovering over an abandoned apartment complex HAD to be noticeable.

She was so fascinated by the spaceship, she didn't realize that an elevator-looking contraption had floated down for them to board until Tart went behind her and pushed her onto it.

They drifted up to the ship in silence which also carried over to when he was leading her to where she would be staying for the time being. They walked down the long white hallways, the only sounds coming from the sounds of their shoes taking steps. Tart stopped suddenly, causing Pudding to crash into his back and fall backwards onto the marble floor. She looked up at him, shocked, but he didn't seem to notice, too busy slipping a credit-cars looking item out of his back pocket and sliding it into a scanner beside a metal door.

She pulled herself up off the ground just as the door opened. Tart unexpectedly stepped behind her and shoved her inside. She flung herself around to face him and stared at him, utterly surprised. He kept his gaze to the floor and away from Pudding. "This is where you are to stay for the time you spend on this ship." He looked up with aggressive eyes that nearly pinned her to the wall before adding, "Got it?"

Pudding nodded her head, unable to talk. He frowned and walked out the sliding door. Slipping the card through the scanner again, the door gradually shut, blocking Pudding's view of Tart. She sighed and dropped to the ground, spreading her legs out in front of her and resting her head against the locked door that made her feel like she was in prison. Hearing a muffled cackle, she pressed her ear to the door, trying to hear more.

Almost as if granting her wish, she heard Kish's voice tauntingly yell after Tart as he walked down the hall. "TART AND PUDDING. SITTING IN A TREE. F-U-C-K-I-N-G." Pudding tried to imagine Kish skipping around in a school uniform while saying that. She remembered so many girls at her school reacting the same way when they found out about a new crush, but for some reason, this time, Pudding blushed.

END OF CHAPTER TWELVE

Evey: **tears her way out of the wrapping paper that was confining her and making it impossible for her to move. Bites some of the paper savagely and eats it, letting it dissolve in her mouth enough so that she can chew it into a ball. Spitting it out at the unsuspecting Tart, she laughs as he falls to the ground in shock and claws at his face as he tries to get it off** "wahahahahahahaha"

Tart: **scratches his face in the process and bleeds to death**

Pudding: **cries**

Evey: **laughs at her evil deed then pouts as she sees Tart rise from the spot he was laying in. Frowns as he walks slowly over to her, almost gliding in thin air**.

Tart: **chokes Evey in his Spirit form**

Evey: **has been haunted by a ghost**


End file.
